Moment de vie
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Recueille de Drabbles ,centrer sur Yu-Lung/Shorter. Ash/Eiji.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHEUR: Sakura-okasan

Fandom: BANANAFISH

thème :Parc d'attraction

* * *

Bananafish :Yu-Lung /Shorter

les deux jeune chinois étais en planque , ou me direz vous , nulle autre que dans un des plus grand parc d'attraction de News York , a la recherche d'un de leur trafiquant , qui les avais trahit , en leur trafiquant , celui du chef . ils déambulaient entre les attractions , main dans la main , oui il leur avait fallut une couverture , est quoi de mieux que celle d'un couple pour passer inaperçu , cela ne gênais pas Yu-Lung , mais Shorter lui n'étais pas très alaise ,déjà s qu'il étais la pour Ash , son seul est unique ,meilleur amis. Ils était suivit , depuis une bonne dizaine de minute maintenant , le violet le savais , sont acolyte aussi , il les fit entrée dans le train fantôme ,ou leur suiveur entrais aussi , une fois assis , le plus jeune commença la conversation tout bas

. - Hey, je crains qu'il n'est pas crue, a notre couple, j'suis désolé, mais pour garder notre couverture, je vais devoir faire certaines choses, tu n'es pas obligé de participer, mais je le ferais quand même. dit Yut-Lung , en montant sur ses jambes l'embrassant a pleine bouche ,Shorter essayer de ce défaire de cette bouche ,mais ce fut peine perdu ,il avais de la poigne le bougre ,en plus de l'embrasser , celui ci ce frottais contre lui , faisan réagir une partie de sont anatomie jusque la endormis , il gémis le désir s'embrasant en lui , il ne tain plus embrassant lui même ,le frère de sont chef ,celui ci ce frottant de plus en plus a lui , jusqu'à jouir dans un crie perçant ,qui fit ensuite jouir sont amant ,le plus jeune jeta un coup d'oeil a leur voyeur ,et vit que la démarche avais porter ses fruits ,celui ci étant désormais mal alaise .

\- C'est bon , ils sont tombé dans le panneau ,à la sortie on leur fausse compagnies fit Yu-Lung en reprenant sa place. Shorter acquiesça de la tête le coite l'ayant laissé a plat.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHEUR: Sakura-okasan

Fandom: BANANAFISH

thème :Moyen de transport

Beta: Mael Galant

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de cavale, Eiji est Ash pouvaient enfin reprendre un peu leur souffle. Depuis que Goldzine les poursuivait, ils n'avaient pu ne serait-ce que fermer l'œil, ni parlez .

Le jeune Jap, n'en pouvait plus des on dit, s'approcha de son partenaire et entama la conversation.

\- Ash, je ... j'aimerais parler...parler de ce qu'il sait passer entre nous. Je veux dire ... je ... je ne regrette pas, mais j'aimerai…

\- Chute, fit le blond un doigt devant la bouche, ce qui fit baisser la tête du plus vieux, Eiji. Ash releva la tête du brun est l'embrassa à plein bouche.

\- Je ne regretterais jamais, continua-t-il en le couchant sur la banquette du train. Il continua de l'embrasser farouchement, faisant passer ses sentiments si longtemps retenus, tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise de celui-ci, qui se mit à gémir, arquant son corps pour avoir de plus amples touchés de cette main divine. Il écarta les jambes malgré lui, ce qui n'échappait au blond qu'il lâcha la bouche, pour se diriger vers le pantalon, qu'il fit disparaître assez vite ainsi que le sous-vêtement. Il entreprit de masturber son amant, le faisant gémir de plus belle avant de le préparer à le recevoir.

\- Tu es sur de le vouloir ?

\- Oui, Ash, je te veux, vas-y... Le blond ne se le fit pas répéter et s'empala jusqu'à la garde, faisant crier son amant de douleur. Aslan attendit donc un peu qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, puis commença de longs mouvements, le faisant de nouveau gémir de plaisir. Bercé par ces sons le blond continua son affaire, jusqu'à jouir de concert. Les jeunes hommes attendris de se remettre de leur coite avant de se rallier, heureusement que ce train était de nuit, imaginez-vous si quelqu'un les avais surpris en pleine affaire .


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHEUR: Sakura-okasan

Fandom: BANANAFISH

thème :Couples improbable

Beta:

* * *

Yu -Lung/Shorter.

Nous voilas dans une pièce illuminer seulement par les lumières de la ville , de la hauteur ou il étais, les bruit de New York ne ce faisait entendre , mais si vous tendiez l'oreille vous entendriez surement les soupire et gémissement de deux jeune homme , ceux ci n'étais pas pour être assemble de premier abord mais a furent et a mesure des année , tout avais changer .

Yu-lung, le chef du gang du Quartier chinois, et sont sou fifre Shorter le chef d'un des gang allier.

\- Shorter , a tu parler avec lui ?

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Qui'nai de ? ( cheri)

\- C'est pas aussi simple que sa parais , Ash est mon meilleur amis , allier, j'ai peur ..

\- Peur de quoi , nous ne somme plus en guerre , il faudra bien lui dire un jour, ou souhaite tu qu'il l'apprenne dans les journaux .

\- Je voie déjà ,la Une " Yu-Lung le parrain de la mafia chinoise , mariage d'amour ou mariage d'affaire ?" aha ris il jaune . Je c'est très bien que tu a raison , mon amour , amitié cela reste toujours difficile .

\- Souhaite tu que je t'accompagne , cela t'aiderais t-il ?

\- Hummmpfffuu , Non Je vais prendre mon courage a deux main , et si cela tourne mal ,il y aura toujours Eiji pour le remettre en place dit il tout sourire .

\- Qu'aurais t'on fait sans ce p'ti gars hein , rigola Yu-Lung .


End file.
